


Les fleurs

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Série d'OS Undertale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Language of Flowers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Elle n'avait pas pensé grand-chose lorsque, une fois les monstres libérés de la montagne, le jour de l'ouverture de son école, elle avait trouvé un généreux bouquet d'immortelles dans un vase, sur le bureau de sa salle de classe.





	Les fleurs

Toriel aimait les fleurs. Toutes sortes de fleurs. Pas seulement les fleurs, d'ailleurs, les plantes en général. C'était elle qui avait installé des pots de fleur partout dans le palais du roi lorsqu'elle y vivait. Et bien entendu, lorsqu'elle s'était exilée dans les ruines, elle avait rempli sa nouvelle maison de diverses plantes trouvées çà et là dans l'entrée désolée de l'Underground. Des cactus, des quenouilles, des narcisses, et bien sûr les fameux boutons d'or qu'elle gardait dans sa chambre pour se souvenir.

Elle n'avait pas pensé grand-chose lorsque, une fois les monstres libérés de la montagne, le jour de l'ouverture de son école, elle avait trouvé un généreux bouquet d'immortelles dans un vase, sur le bureau de sa salle de classe. Elle les trouvait charmantes et avait fait cours comme si de rien n'était.

Les immortelles s'étaient asséchées au bout de quelques jours. Le lundi suivant elles avaient été remplacées par un joli bouquet de pensées mauves, toujours dans le même vase. Toriel commença à avoir des doutes qui se confirmèrent lorsque, la semaine qui suivit, le vase contenait un tout petit bouquet de freesia odorant, puis encore une semaine plus tard, quelques roses jaunes.

Les fleurs se succédaient, semaine après semaine. Jamais trop nombreuses. Jamais trop insistantes. Elles étaient simplement là, dans leur vase, sur le coin du bureau, près de la fenêtre. Toriel n'osait pas en parler. Elle n'osait pas répondre. Elle piochait parfois une corolle dans le bouquet pour la sécher entre deux pages de dictionnaire.

Et un jour, un lundi matin, après avoir terminé son travail d'entretien des plantes de la cour de récréation, Asgore fut surpris et ému de trouver, à côté du vase dont il venait changer les fleurs, un petit bouquet de némophiles retenues ensemble par un brin de paille.


End file.
